Redemption
by Frostbit3
Summary: When Hermione Granger's world is turned upside down, she ends up in Rome, Italy where she is offered an Internship at a prestigious wizarding hospital. Will she be able to have what it takes to be the best or will demons from her past come to haunt her? Someone is seeking redemption and another is seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger's life was falling apart before her eyes a year and a half after the infamous Second Wizarding War. She spent half of the following year healing from the emotional burden the war put upon her. Shortly after the war, Death Eaters that escaped imprisonment murdered Hermione's muggle parents. She blamed it on her allegiance to the light side and Harry Potter, The Chosen One. Her involvement in taking down the greatest dark wizard of all time, Voldemort, made her a threat. The week Hermione went to Australia to repair her parents memory she found their dead bodies in the living room of their home. The strong-willed spirit Hermione Granger was known for broke into pieces when she discovered the mangled bodies of her beloved parents. As for her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they lost their best friend to grief. Fighting in a war together could not bring the three of them close enough to understand the grief she felt. She locked herself away in a bedroom for days on end without food or company. She denied any compassion Molly Weasley offered in fear of betraying her dead mother. Hermione Granger was irrevocably lost to the world and herself.

After months of mourning and isolation from other beings she decided to come back to reality. Hermione was tired of being an outcast in the world. She was tired of watching everyone's life move on without her. She was tired of letting her grief take over her life. Her parents would always be with her but she needed to move on. She would not let her knowledge and 6 years at Hogwarts be for naught so she applied for an internship as a Healer. Despite her lack of NEWTS they made an exception and allowed her into the program.

She decided to rekindle her relationship with her best friend Ron. At the end of the war they shared a kiss, but since Hermione found her parents and fell into crippling depression she never got around to defining their relationship. She didn't know if she loved Ron as a friend or something more so they decided to move in together. This seemed to be the reasonable decision as this was expected by each of their friends and family members. Hermione was overwhelmed by the congratulations on there relationship, especially from the Weasley mother. Molly had already mapped out their wedding plans and children's names. Hermione became increasingly hesitant about her true love for Ron and she wondered if he felt the same way.

On the outside she appeared to be doing better. Everyday she put on a brave face for her friends and pseudo family to assuage their worries. The attention was off her for now and that is all that mattered. Inside was a different story. Hermione Granger was falling and no one there to catch her. She was stuck in a toxic relationship and she missed her parents every hour of every day. She physically ached. The only thing that seemed to keep her together was her internship as a Healer at St. Mungo's for Magical Maladies. Work was a great distraction and a place she could escape but even that wouldn't last forever because one fateful day would change the course of her future.

She was seething as she began to throw random articles of clothing into a suitcase. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. Her. The one he promised love to and said he cherished. She slammed drawers open and close, emptying her clothes out onto their shared bed. She glared at the bed and wondered if that's where they did it. Or on the couch. Or the shower. She then began to wonder what the woman looked like. Was she blonde? Brunette? Booby? Tall? Short? Hermione shook her head expelling the thought from it. I don't care she told herself. Her eyes danced around the room, searching for anything she forgot. They landed on a moving photo of Ron and herself. Ron's arm was wrapped tightly around her. He was placing a wet kiss on her cheek. The Hermione in the picture was laughing. Blissful. A single tear fell down her cheek. It stung her skin. Like his betrayal. She continued to look around the room till her eyes caught the pair of rolled up hot pink panties in the corner of the room. Hermione remembered her initial reaction to the item. It began with confusion, then process of elimination, denial, anger , and lastly sadness. Immediately another tear fell after the first, then another, and another until Hermione couldn't tell the difference between her tears and her soul. She composed herself, wiping the tears from her cheeks and magicking all her clothes to fit into her suitcase. She heard the front door open as she was exiting the bedroom door. She guessed their would be a confrontation after all. One she was hoping to avoid. Shit.

Ron walked in and saw Hermione with puffy eyes, a livid expression, and a suitcase in hand.

"Mione listen-", he stuttered. He knew what caused her distress the second he laid eyes on her.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit Ron", Hermione pushed past him into the living room.

He tried to grab her arm but she dodged his grasp. Noticing a letter addressed to her on the coffee table, she walked over and picked it up. Making a mental note to read it later, she pocketed it.

"It didn't mean anything I swear, and you are always working I just needed-",he tried.

She gave a mirthless laugh,"Seriously Ron, don't you care about what I need!"

He looked down at his feet like a scorned child. His face turned beet red.

She began again, "Oh right but you didn't think of that, because it's all about you. You didn't stop to think maybe i'm going to hurt my girlfriend in the process. You didn't think that maybe i'm still having a hard time over my parents and that I need comforting. No you only thought about yourself and the fact you needed a good screw". Hermione's balled up emotions were bubbling to the surface.

"Sorry I'm not perfect OK! And I thought you were over that. They died like a year and a half ago",Ron argued.

She held back the tears that were threatening to break through."So did Fred! and Remus and Tonks! We all lost someone in that war, Ron! I don't understand how you can make me feel weak for having emotions. How can you get over your own brother that quickly", hermione cried out.

Ron wasn't perturbed. He merely shrugged,"I guess we just cope differently".

"You're right Ron, I spend my time on my work because my boyfriend doesn't pull through emotionally and you fuck sluts with fusicia panties because your girlfriend won't pull through sexually, it all makes sense now!",she exhales dramatically as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

No response. She made her way to the fireplace. She knew not where she was going, just that she needed to get out of there as fast as she could.

His back was to her, facing the opposite wall. "Give me a good reason to stay", She challenged.

Silence.

"Wow. You are pathetic. We are over. I never want to speak to you again Ronald Weasley", she finalized as she made her way over to the floo. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, "and the worst part is during this whole time you didn't once say you love me, nor I to you-"

Ron spun around and gaped at her. With that she flooed away. Gone.

Hermione barely made it to Harry and Ginny's flat before breaking into hysterics. Why did she feel like her world was falling apart. Did she not just admit to him she didn't love him. She wanted an explanation for the excruciating pain in her chest. She tried to catch her breath, taking in big gulps of air making it hard to breathe. Her knees collided with the floor creating a thud with the hard tile. Even her body was retaliating from the betrayal.

She was surprised she flooed to the right place considering the condition she was in. She just couldn't comprehend Ron's insensitivity. Why did he not care about her and why was he so willing to give up. Her sobs woke up the two occupants and drew them into the living room.

"Mione what happened", Harry asked, rushing to her side embracing her.

Ginny does the same but doesn't say anything. She cradles Hermione in her lap and strokes her hair back in a soothing motion.

"I had nowhere to go",Hermione croaks. Her voice is hoarse from all the crying.

"Please tell us", Harry asked again. Always the hero.

"Ron...Panties",is all she can manage before she becomes hysterical again. She doesn't know where all this is coming from. She is not one to break down in front of others like a baby.

Recognition briefly crosses over Ginny's features and is replaced by anger. Harry is still confused and looks between a sobbing Hermione and his livid girlfriend.

"Come again, i'm still lost", Harry insensitively asks.

Ginny slaps him upside the head and gives hermione an apologetic look."Argh! I'm gonna hang that good for nothing brother of mine by his toes then hex him into next week",she threatens.

Hermione offers her a weak smile. Ginny is always fiercely loyal to her friends and although Ron is her brother, Hermione knows Ginny will be with her through this tough time ahead.

Ginny whispers the situation to Harry. Hermione is thankful for this. She doesn't know if she can bear to have it brought up again.

Although Harry is caught up, he still looks confused. He directs his attention from his girlfriend to Hermione. He asks, "Why would he do that, Ron would never…"

"I don't know",Hermione whispers. Ginny gives her a sympathizing look and watches Hermione attempt to stand on her own. She loses her balance and trips over her feet. Her vision is blurred and her head is fuzzy.

"Let's get you to bed, I'm sure you're exhausted, and dehydrated, and fed up, i know i would be. so I'll go get you some water and a dreamless sleep potion and-"Ginny rambles reminding Hermione of Molly.

She continues her hospitable rant, guiding Hermione to their guest room,"- and of course you can stay here as long as you want we will never let Ron set foot in this flat" hermione flinched at his name.

She felt dazed, the shock still hadn't left her. Hermione climbed into the full sized bed. She noted it wasn't as plush as her old bed. The comforter wasn't as warm. She also realized there wasn't another body next to her. She murmured her thanks to Ginny and shooed her out the door. The room was a little smaller than hers and Ron's. The bathroom was across the hall instead of directly in the room. The closet door was a light mahogany instead of dark. She realized the comparisons she was making so she laid her head down on the semi plush pillow and shut her eyes. Unconsciously she reached out for the frame of a body but she only grasped bedsheets. This was going to take some getting used to.

Hermione woke to the smell of fresh bacon. Her eyes still closed, she wondered if Harry woke early and made breakfast. She smiled a little reminiscing her childhood days when her mum made her bacon. Life then was simple. She wasn't a witch. No Hogwarts. No Voldemort. No death eaters. No Ron. Hermione was afraid to open her eyes. She knew that when she did she would be pitied. People would say poor Hermione. They will say, "She was cheated on and now watch as she hides away again like before". She knows she will be the talk of the month. War heroine Hermione Granger spirals into depression again shortly after the loss of her parents.

She was determined to prove them wrong. This time would not be like last. Ronald Weasley is not worth mourning over and the wizarding community is going to learn that.

Breaking from her musings, Hermione opened her eyes. She climbed out of bed and dressed in some of Ginny's spare clothes.

On her way to the kitchen she remembered the letter addressed to her in her coat pocket. She went to the desk chair where her coat was and brought the letter with her to the kitchen.

Ginny greeted her by the stove. She was wearing a set of black robes with turquoise designs and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Hermione smiled back and sat down at the kitchen table.

She ripped her letter open as Ginny set a plate of bacon and strawberry toast in front of her. "Thanks gin", Hermione said, her eyes still glued to the letter.

Ginny watched Hermione's countenance with morbid fascination as she read the letter. The slice of bacon in Hermione's hand fell to the table as she continued on. Her brows furrowed in confusion. As she finished the letter tears swelled in her eyes. Hermione threw the letter to the ground and stormed out of the kitchen leaving a very confused Ginny by the stove.

On a normal parcel in a nice cursive scrawl the letter said,

To Hermione Jean Granger,

In regards to your current position as an intern at Saint Mungo's for Magical Maladies we are very sorry to inform you of your 2 weeks notice for removal from our program. Due to the lack of money St. Mungo's is acquiring, we now lack the funds to further your internship here. The faculty here believes your termination would not only benefit the funds for our hospital but your learning experience as well. We are very sorry for the inconvenience and we assure you that you are not the only one being cut off due to lack of resources. We care about your future, Miss Granger, so we have guaranteed you an internship at the well known Rome International Magical Center in Rome, Italy. Not only does this renowned hospital treat magical humans, but magical creatures as well. Please consider the advance in knowledge and resources this hospital will provide. Thank you so much for being apart of our team, it was a pleasure. We wish you the best of luck in the next chapter of your life.

Sincerely,

Intern Director

Roger Carson

The fresh information weighed on her like a ton of bricks. The pain in her chest erupted again, making it hard to breathe. She remembered Ginny was still there so she left the kitchen and stumbled into the living room.

This issue she could not just floo away from. She needed to think of a reasonable solution. One that wont take her thousands of miles away from home.

She needed some fresh air. She tore open the doors to the balcony and stepped out. Her knuckles turned white from grasping the rail too tight. Why was everything going to shit. She lost her boyfriend and her job in less than 24 hours. Although she was offered another job, moving away would test her willingness to move on. Was she ready to abandon her parents memory. She promised to visit them, and Hermione never forgot one single visit. When she moved away would she move on and accidentally forget about them. She couldn't just let their gravestones go unnoticed. No she had to stay here in England. She had a duty to her mum and dad.

Hermione cried again but she was tired of crying. The tears went as quickly as they came and were quickly dried by the blowing wind. Her job was an escape from reality and now they were casting her aside to a random research center. She didn't care about the stupid place. She couldn't care less that they are the fastest advancing research center in the world.

Hermione sighed. Okay she did care. She wanted to go desperately. The old part of her wanted to go. The old Hermione Granger was coming out of her at this moment. The one who used to spend every night studying, creating elf hats for the house elves at Hogwarts and the girl who raised her hand at every question.

Hermione wondered where the girl who was driven by passion and determination went. Then she remembered. She was cast aside after she discovered the ones she loved most in the world were gone.

Suddenly Hermione had an epiphany. Her parents would want her to got to Rome. They would want her to pursue her dreams. This meant sacrificing the life she has become accustomed to. Maybe going to Rome is the fresh start she has searched for to create a better life.

With Hermione's desicion final she turned to go back inside but was blindsided by Ginny's shoulder. "I know you probably won't listen to me but I think you should take it. I think it will be good for you." Ginny was adamant with her hands on her hips, reminding Hermione much of Molly.

Hermione smiled at the fierce redhead and said, "I agree and I plan on taking it". Ginny shrieked with excitement and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. After a few second she softened and they just sat there in each others arms. "I'm gonna miss you guys", Hermione cried.

Ginny gasped and pulled away, "Well your not gone yet. And you bet i'm gonna miss you to death too! But you promise to owl?!" she pointed a threatening finger at Hermione.

Hermione put her hands up in surrender, "promise". They both laughed.

That night they discussed Hermione's move to Rome, potential love affairs she will have with mysterious Italian men and when harry got home they filled him in. Again. Hermione was happy for the distraction her two friends were providing. All night she didn't once think about her crumbling life. Maybe because her life was starting to pick itself back up again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Hermione made her preparations for Rome, with unwanted help from Ginny. Her anxiety about the new move was overriding her excitement. The morning she had to be at the International Portkey Center, Hermione was a mess. She double checked the address for the hotel, the number of the portkey and the list of recommended items.

Hermione stood in Ginny and Harry's flat looking upon 10 friendly faces she would miss terribly. Harry ,Ginny, Molly holding teddy, Arthur, George, Angelina, Percy, Bill, and Fleur holding Victorie were all there to send her off. One person was missing that she still cared for dearly. She ignored the heaviness in the pit of her stomach.

Hermione was reminded of what she was leaving behind. She hugged everyone, shed some tears then went to the fireplace where she announced her destination. With one look back she smiled over her shoulder and flooed away.

She exited out of the fireplace into the foyer of the International Portkey Center. People rushed past in a flurry, almost knocking her down. She adjusted her suitcase in her hand before setting off. She walked down the marbled hallway, dodging oncoming people dressed in robes and pointy hats. Hermione needed to find the Portkey retrieval station so she could get her portkey to Rome.

Suddenly, Hermione collided into something hard, dropping her suitcase. "Oh! I'm so sorry" she said, reaching down to pick up her suitcase. The person who she bumped into beat her to it though. She saw a pale, manly hand reach down and hand her her suitcase. She thanked him before looking up into the man's pale grey eyes. Her blood froze. "Malfoy?"His name came out a little harsher than she intended it to. She flinched at her own voice. He flinched too. She didn't have enough time to observe him. He turned on his heel and was lost in the swarm of people.

Still in shock after seeing a face she hadn't seen in a little over a year, she stood there letting the people pass. She finally got her legs to move and continued on to the direction Malfoy had just retreated. She reached the European Portkey Retrieval station and walked up to a blonde lady behind the desk. "Hello, where to." the lady asked. Her smile was scripted.

"Rome, Italy. I actually should have a reservation under the name Hermione Granger." She told the lady. She nodded in recognition and began fishing through files of papers.

"I told you the name already. Draco Malfoy",a cool collected and oh so familiar voice drifted over to Hermione's hearing.

"I'm sorry Sir but i do not have anything under the...oh wait here we are. I'm so sorry about that."a petite lady responded back.

Hermione watched Malfoy take the portkey and walk off. Their eyes briefly met as he passed by her on his way to the transportation lot. Interesting. Malfoy was going to Europe too. What business does Malfoy have in Europe and where could he possibly be going. She directed her attention back to the scripted smile lady.

"Ah yes here we are. Hermione Granger. One way trip to Rome, Italy, back door entrance, Portkey design in the shape of a book-"at this the lady smirked at hermione then continued, "here you are, it will activate in 15 minutes sharp starting now so make sure to be at an empty transportation lot then". Hermione nodded. "Thank you for traveling with the International Portkey Center. Enjoy the rest of your day." Hermione excused herself.

She made her way down to the transportation lot. The dimly lit room was full of cubicles all the way to where the eye could see. In them, people were disappearing off to faraway places with the help of their portkey. She found an empty cubicle and entered it. Counting down the minutes till the portkey would activate, she recounted her confrontation with Malfoy. It was short yet oddly symbolic. The mystery was why did he pick up her suitcase. He could have easily walked past letting her deal with it herself. Didn't he think her a lowly muggle-born. Maybe he didn't know it was her until it was too late.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a void of nothingness. The portkey had activated and she was off to Rome. Away from anything familiar. It landed her outside, in an alley between a quaint bookshop and smoke shop. Hermione took out the sheet of paper that explained the directions into Rome's magical community. She walked down the dark alley and stopped at the sign that read 'no trespassing'. Drawing her wand out of her jacket pocket, she tapped the bricks with it tracing the edge of the sign. The bricks sunk in then the whole wall opened to reveal an empty cobblestone street. They did not exaggerate, indeed this was a back door entrance.

Hermione continued down the eerie street. She felt queasy, whether that was the side effects of the portkey or the street she didn't know. On either side of her were abandoned shops, reminding her of Diagon Alley during the war. The decay and desolation brought sadness to her heart.

Suddenly, she heard a shout to her right. A part of her wanted to apparate to the hotel now and ignore the shout. Her Gryffindor side overruled and Hermione ran in the direction of the shout, her wand drawn. She heard the shout again. It was a desperate shout. Like a cry for help. She pumped her legs, running faster. She turned the next corner and was winded by what she saw. A Death Eater in all black pointing his wand at her mum in the middle of an alley. She looked farther down and saw her dad was already dead, his body propped against the brick wall. Hermione screamed. She was losing her mind. Backing up she lost her footing and fell onto the ground scraping her elbow. Tears sprung into her eyes from the pain. She heard the Death Eater yell in a cruel voice, "Crucio!" Her mum writhed on the cold ground, her screams echoing against the alley walls. No one could hear her. No one saved her. Hermione curled herself up covering her ears. Where was she when her mum was being tortured. Why didn't she save her. The Death Eater sent hexes over and over again, creating a pool of blood on the alley ground.

Hermione couldn't take anymore of this hallucination. With the hotels address in mind, she disapparated. When she arrived her knees buckled. Unexpectedly a pair of strong arms prevented her from falling to the concrete. Despite her condition she quickly righted herself and turned to thank her savior. For the second time today brown met grey. She was speechless. She took the time to observe him this time. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back, he wore all black robes that appeared to cost more than her life, and his brow furrowed in worry. Why was he worried? other than that Draco Malfoy looked like a mature, aristocratic man. He smirked at her. Shit, he caught her staring.

"Like what you see Granger", he teased.

"No. I was still in shock over the fact that _you_ caught me", she saved herself on that one. She righted herself and brushed off invisible dust from her robes.

"Well, _Granger,_ normally when someone is falling in your general direction you catch them. Its courtesy", he informed and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, _Malfoy_ , thank you. Now to my other question. Why are you here? In Rome, Italy", she queried.

"What is it to you", he challenged. They stared each other down threatening the other to look away first.

Hermione's warm eyes bore into Malfoy's cold grey ones. The noises around them faded into the background. For all they knew they were the only two in the universe. Malfoy broke the eye contact by glancing down at Hermione's gashed elbow. Her eyes shined with triumph till she realized what diverted his attention. Hermione blushed pulling the sleeve of her robe down to cover her elbow. Malfoy gently took hold of her elbow and rolled the sleeve back up exposing the hurt flesh. Hermione's eyes widened as he pulled out a wand and healed the gash. He swept his thumb over the healed spot sending chills down her spine. His actions surprised her but her reaction surprised her more. She swallowed.

"I'm a healer I could have done that, but thanks", she gently pried her elbow from his grasp.

"I'm a healer as well", he responded. _Well that might explain why he is here_ , she thought to herself.

"Small world", she laughed making her way into her hotel. She knows he is following behind her because if her suspicions are correct this is his hotel too. The front doors are held open by two workers in uniform. She gives each of them a smile and they return it. She looks up the expanse of the hotel and notices it is at least 20 stories tall. She begins to wonder if this is a magical hotel or muggle. _Parco dei Principi_ , the front of the hotel says. _Definitely a muggle hotel_ she thinks to herself. She walks into the elegant lobby and is greeted with beautiful, intricate designs on the lobby ceiling. To garnish the ceiling, hangs a brilliant crystal chandelier. Hermione awes at the artistry, completely captured by Rome's culture already.

He catches up with her pace and they walk together to the reception desk. She looks at the dark haired receptionist who is all too interested in something under her fingernails. She walks up to her, while Malfoy politely stays back, waiting his turn. The lady still does not acknowledge her presence. "Um hello, i'd like to check into my room please" Hermione says politely with forced optimism. The lady shifts her attention from her nails to her computer.

"Name", the receptionist demands.

Hermione is taken back by such rudeness. "Hermione Granger" she replies.

The receptionist types away on her keyboard. "Yes you do have a room here but it says you cannot check in till 6:00. We have to continue to prepare the room. It's not finished" She says, finally looking at Hermione with boredom etched across her features.

"Well there must be some way I can get it. Can't you just give me the key, I dont mind an unfinished room." Hermione pleads. She nervously shifts her luggage.

The lady scoffs. " I can't hand out the key till 6:00, your scheduled time of check in. Come back in 2 hours."

Hermione sputters. "What why cant you! This is absurd! Can you at least tell me the room number so I can wait by it"

The receptionist sighs heavily, as if Hermione was taking an incredible toll on her. "Name" she demands again.

"But i've already told you! Hermione Granger! I thought you had my information pulled up on the computer" Hermione asks, peering over to look at the muggle technology.

The lady begins typing again. "Your room number is 1703, now if you'll please move on so I can deal with other customers" The receptionist glances over Hermione's shoulder and catches the eye of an impatient malfoy.

Hermione groans, rolling her eyes. She moves away from the desk, hauling her luggage to a nearby couch. She watches Malfoy and the receptionists whole exchange from her spot on the couch. He flashes the lady a charming smile and her entire attention is focused to him. She watches their lips move as they continue talking. Finally she hands him a room key. She bats her eyes wanting something in return but he stalks off, leaving behind a pouting receptionist.

Malfoy approached Hermione. "Well that was quite a show I saw. And you got your room key, How splendid." Hermione says sarcastically.

Malfoy smirks, "Ladies can't resist my charm, no matter what country".

Hermione rolls her eyes at his arrogant comment. She rises from her spot and grabs her luggage. "Oh get over yourself. And not all ladies. I would never fall for you Malfoy because I know who you really are." She says spitefully.

His smirk falters at her comment. He was affected by her comment but didn't want her to know. She was already retreating to the elevators. Malfoy was following close behind. The elevator door made a familiar ding noise and the doors opened. Hermione and Malfoy both approached the panel of numbers to press their floor. Their fingers met at the number 17.

Hermione drew her hand back sharply. Malfoy remained stoic but let out an "Oh".

The next few minutes in the elevator ride were excruciatingly awkward. Hermione stood at the farthest corner wringing her hands. Malfoy stood at the opposite wall, nervously brushing his hair back with his hand. Tension was heavy but neither of them knew what caused it. The two enemies were becoming acquainted with the silence until it was broken by the ding. They reached their floor and they both stepped out simultaneously causing them to brush against each other. Hermione blushed. Malfoy scowled.

The hallway was dimly lit and had elegant carpet with gold trimmings. Each door had a number on it carved in a gold plaque. Draco began walking down the hallway towards rooms 1701-1720. Hermione started to panic. Draco Malfoy was in the same hotel as her, the same floor as her, and if she is correct the same internship too. Her life just kept spiralling further and further down into a black pit and if there's anyone who would enjoy seeing her at her lowest it is Malfoy.

He stopped at the room number 1705 which was directly across from her room;1703. She internally groaned. This was going to be a hell of a year. She set her luggage outside her hotel room then sat herself down on the hotel carpet. The carpet was surprising plush and if she became desperate she could sleep there quite comfortably. Anything would be better than sitting on that lobby couch, alone and scrutinized by the hotel receptionist.

Hermione watched Draco's back as he inserted his key card. He was about to enter his room until he turned around and saw her sitting on the floor looking like a pitiful lost street rat. "Aren't you going to go into your room or is it muggle tradition to sit outside the room and wait for better things to come" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Muggles dont do that you incompetent git, I dont have my key alright. The lady wouldn't give it to me. Something about _it isn't ready_ or _not my check in time_ " Hermione rolled her eyes at the memory.

Draco looked uncomfortable for a moment, like he was having an internal battle. He finally choked out, "You can come into my room until you get your key".

Hermione was astounded. Absolutely dumbfounded. Did Draco Malfoy just offer for her to stay in his room. The Draco Malfoy, schoolyard enemy, hater of all muggles, ex-Death Eater. Hermione stared at him questionably. "Um...i'll be good. It won't be long. The lady will be around in a few to finish it up then i'll get the key"she assured him. In actuality she was positive the lady wouldn't be around for another 2 hours. She just didn't want to be around him anymore today. His presence brought back memories she would rather keep buried. Unconsciously she scratched her left forearm and glanced at his left forearm. "But thank you" she added as an afterthought.

He nodded, a mix between relief and something else she couldn't quite place etched his features. He crossed the rest of the threshold and into his hotel room, shutting the door behind him.

She let out a heavy breath. She didn't realize she was holding it for the duration of their encounter. She forced herself to relax by taking deep breaths and holding back tears. Frustration welled up inside her and let out in the form of tears. Damn Rome. Damn Receptionist. Damn Malfoy. Damn Ron. She let her head fall back onto the door and shut her eyes.

She willed herself to forget the predicament she was currently in and slowly fell into a light sleep. And little did she know a certain ex-slytherin was checking on her from his doors peephole. To him she looked broken and lost. He pondered over what caused Hermione Granger to break and wondered if she is the key towards the redemption he has been seeking.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger woke up with a pain in her neck. She was puzzled for a moment, unaware of her surroundings. She wondered why she was on the floor pressed up to something hard. Did she fall asleep on the floor of her flat last night? Then realization dawned on her. She was pressed against the hotel room's door, in Rome, with her luggage laying around her. She let out a moan as she stretched her limbs.

Noticing a rectangle shaped key card in her lap, Hermione rolled her eyes. _They couldn't have woken her up huh_ , she thought to herself. She stood and smoothed away any evidence of sleep. She slipped the key into the slot and let out a satisfactory sigh as the light on the door flashed green, allowing her entrance. She hauled her luggage over the threshold and looked into the vast suite.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes.

Straight across from the doors entrance was a massive glass window overlooking the city of Rome in all its glory. The lights from the city lit up the night sky, shrouding out the stars. From her balcony she had a view of St. Peter's Basilica. It was a glowing orb in the heart of the city.

Hermione took the time to investigate the rest of her room. The balcony doors were bordered with elegant golden draperies for privacy, and the walls had gold wallpaper with intricate golden designs weaved inside. Hanging on the adjacent wall to the balcony doors hung a grand mirror with an exquisite golden border. The mirror hung above a desk that had a vase of purple lavenders. Hermione went immediately to the flowers and put a protection charm on them so they would never die. Directly across the balcony doors was a massive bed with plush white bedding. Also in the room were two comfy reading chairs and a small round table that had a complimentary bottle of champagne on top it. She sighed contently. This was paradise.

Hermione threw her luggage on top of the bed, making a mental note to unpack it later.

She ran out to the balcony doors throwing her shoes off on her way. The moment she opened the doors the warm august air brushed against her face. Roman air tousled through her hair.

Hermione laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Here she was, barely 20, broken up from the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with, but instead she was standing barefoot on a balcony in the heart of Rome. She laughed again and again. Her laughter brought tears to her eyes and a sharp pain to her stomach. She kept on laughing, her chuckles echoing into the night.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy stood on his balcony as well, albeit stoic and not barefoot. His expression was pained like the one of someone who has seen things he wishes he could unsee.

His mind reeled with could be's and should be's. He constantly wished he could go back in time and change events. Do something he didn't do, or not do something he did.

His fists clenched onto the balcony railing. Why did Granger have to be here, he thought to himself. This trip was meant for him to get away from his demons, his nightmares, and his regrets. That included her. In fact, majority of his nightmares pertained to her writhing on the cold Manor floor with his Aunt leering over her. Sometimes the dream changed and she handed him the wand and gave him the choice between right or wrong. But what was right and what was wrong. He battled over whether to hex her, because she was just a lowly muggleborn, or whether to lower his aunt's wand and endure the punishment. But before he can ever make his decision he wakes up in a cold sweat, her screams still echoing in his ears.

So he thought the internship he acquired at the Rome International Magical Center would keep him busy and take his mind off of things. Until Granger clumsily bumped into him at the Portkey Center. At that moment he couldn't speak to her, his mind was racing with a million things he wish he could say to her and a million things he couldn't. Then she spoke his name harshly, not surprising him one bit, and reminding him where they each stood in life. They were forever enemies. _No point in earning her forgiveness_ , he thought to himself, _She will always think you as the bigoted pure-blooded git_.

Maybe he always will be too. At least to her. Because when it came to her something inside him sparked. His desire to break away every little shred of dignity she had left comes out and he is left being a total ass hole.

He wants her to see though that he has changed since their school days. Since the war. His time as a Death Eater made him different, and more understanding. He wasn't the selfish spoiled, prejudiced Draco Malfoy from 2nd year. He was broken and needed mending.

Draco needed redemption from all the wrongs he had done. And most of all he needed a friend.

Draco looked out onto the city night, and then turned on his heel and walked back into his room. He thought his room was average at best. It wasn't Malfoy standards but it was tasteful. He got ready for bed by stripping his clothes down to his boxers and into a pair of slytherin pajama pants.

Something kept tugging at the pit of his stomach that was making him anxious. He walked over to his door and looked out the peephole, to be relieved she had finally got her key and had gone inside. With this new information he could rest peacefully.

Although Voldemort is gone, Draco still had a suspicion something was lurking in the shadows waiting for the opportune moment to attack. He lay under the soft covers and closed his eyes. He wished away the dreams but knew it was a fruitless attempt.

By the middle of the night Draco was thrashing back and forth, calling out her name over and over but left to be heard onto the night.

Hermione shot up out of bed and let out a silent scream of terror. She clutched her bedsheets on either side of her in fear something was going to take her away. But fortunately, it was just a dream. She laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her forehead was layered with a cold sweat and she let out heavy pants. She grabbed the book on her nightstand to distract her from the dream only to see the time on the clock, and realize if she didnt start getting ready now she was going to be very very late for Orientation.

This time she let out an audible scream of terror. The gods above could probably here her cry out.

She scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over the abundance of bedsheets. She sprained her ankle on her way to the bathroom letting out a string of curse words.

Turning the massive shower head on she jumped in even though the water was cold. She showered real fast then wrapped a towel around her and magically dried her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom and heard an onslaught of pounding on the door. "Alright calm down, let me get dressed". She dressed quickly in the clothes she had laid out. Plain scrubs.

She ran her fingers through her hair for the last time, preparing herself for whoever the angry person at her door was. She opened it rather abruptly and had to move out of the persons way so she wouldn't be clobbered by his fist, which seemed ready for another onslaught of knocks.

Malfoy stood in her entrance way, flustered and angered for some reason. _It's not like he had someone knocking on his door while he was naked,_ she thought to herself.

"Can I help you with something Malfoy?" She asked quite peeved. Her eyes squinted in what seemed annoyed and curious at the same time.

He was dressed in only slytherin pajamas and his hair was wildly in all different directions; much like Harry's but quite rare for a Malfoy heir. Hermione bit back a laugh.

He looked past her and into her room then back at her, "I heard a scream" is all he said.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Yes I believe you did. Because I screamed". She quirked an eyebrow at his unusual behavior.

He retorted, "Well why did you scream, did someone hurt you. Was someone in your room". He seemed frantic and jumpy.

She rolled her eyes, "The only person I've seen in my room, who shouldn't be, is _you_ Malfoy!" Their it was again. The harshness in her voice when she said his name.

He flinched. "I was just being cautious _Granger_. Next time you scream and you _actually are_ in danger I'll make sure to just ignore you!" He turned sharply and slammed her door behind him.

She looked through the peephole to see him pacing back and forth in front of her door. He was grabbing at his hair in frustration and muttering to himself.

She checked the room for anything she was missing to take to Orientation. She grabbed the parchment with the directions and her wand. Shoving both in her scrub pocket she walked out her door.

Thankfully, Malfoy seemed to have gone back in his room. She took the elevator down to the first floor. She walked across the lobby and saw the receptionist from before taking a nap at her desk.

She reached the street then pulled out the directions. The muggle streets of Rome were crowded with frantic tourists and busy natives. Many shops adorned the street making it feel like a festival. Maybe it was.

She took a right and then continued straight down the cobblestone street, like the directions told her.

She was awed by the amount of shops. There were shops for hats, and jewelry, and flowers, and clothes, and many other little trinket shops.

She wished she could stop at them all but she had to get to her Orientation. The smell of cappuccino reached her nostrils making her stomach growl. _Ugh, this is the price I pay for waking up late._

She continued on by taking a left at the next alley. She looked down at the directions to see if she was going the right way and she was.

The alley was dark and dingy. All around the walls was graffiti and the ground was littered with trash. A rank smell shrouded her, ruining her appetite and making her gag.

She continued her walk down the never ending alley when she was startled to hear a set of footsteps other than hers.

She swung around to confront her stalker, wand drawn, but no one was there. The alley was completely empty except for her.

She concluded she was hearing things and blamed it on lack of sleep.

She finally reached the end of the alley and the sunlight blinded her.

These streets were similar to the muggle one. All kinds of people bustled around in a hurry, eager to get to work. The difference was the attire of these people. Almost all of them were dressed in wizard robes of all types.

Hermione smiled to herself. She reached the magical side of Rome. She followed the directions again and took a right. Many natives smiled at her, recognizing the healer robes she was wearing.

She finally reached a massive building in the heart of magical rome. On the front doors were the words Roman International Research Center.

Butterflies sprouted in the pit of her stomach. She was a mix of both excited and nervous for the adventure ahead of her. Once she entered those doors and into those walls her life would be forever changed.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked through the automatic sliding doors. She went up to the receptionist, a black curly haired lady. She smiled back at her in greeting. Her smile was genuine and Hermione suggested she was a kind lady. "Hi welcome in to the Roman International Research Center, what can I help you with today?".

Hermione responded, "I'm here for the Orientation for new Interns."

The lady clapped excitedly, "Oh how exciting! I love newbies! You truly are going to love it here. My names Jessica" She held out her hand and Hermione shook it in return.

"My names Hermione. Hermione Granger". She smiled back at the kind lady.

"It is so great to have you on our team Hermione! Oh dear but you are late!" She looked worried for the girl. She came out behind the desk and said, "I'll show you over to the Cafeteria so you dont get lost. It's quite a big establishment." She left another lady in charge of the front desk and started to lead the way.

As they made their way down a couple hallways the nice lady struck up a conversation. "Where are you from?"

Hermione responded, "I'm from England. I went to Hogwarts."

Excitedly, Jessica said, "Oooo I've always wanted to go to England. My boyfriend went to Hogwarts too but I went to Ilvermorny. I grew up in Massachusetts but moved here after my 7th year. Isn't it beautiful!"

"Yes it is. I haven't gotten to explore much but from what i've seen it is quite extraordinary." Hermione smiled at the kind witch.

"I recommend the colosseum and make sure to visit the countryside too while you are here." Just as she was finishing up they reached the double doors to the Cafeteria. "Well here we are. Have fun today! I hope I see you around!" Parting with a smile, Jessica turned on her heel and walked down the hallway.

She watched the witch walk away and Hermione knew she was someone that she could become good friends with.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward. To her future. Another step. To be rid of her demons. And finally she was inside ready to be someone new.

She took in her surroundings. All around her were a flurry of people talking to one another sat at cafe tables. There looked to be about 50 or so and from Hermione's guess they all were from different nationalities and races.

She took a seat at the nearest table to the door. There were 10 others already sitting there immersed in their own conversation.

Hermione awkwardly sat distanced from them, left out of their conversation, until the girl next to her turned to her. She had a bright smile on her face and it was strewn with freckles. Her hair was a blonde curly mess and was pulled back into a messy long braid like she had just got out of bed. "Heyy! I'm Marigold. But just call me Mary with an i. But oh isn't this just the most exciting experience ever. I'm just so ready to you know get into the nitty gritty and get involved in some great procedures. Did you know this research center is #1 in the whole world. Well the wizarding world that is. I'm just so excited. What about you?"

Hermione gapped at the ecentric girl. The girl gave her a look, waiting for her to respond.

Hermione smiled back and replied, "Yes I did know. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this one in forever" Mari seemed please with this response, "Oh and i'm Hermione."

Mari's face exceeded its level of happiness at the witch's name. "Hermione Granger. _The_ Hermione Granger. Oh my i've read so much about you. You basically saved the wizarding world. You are a hero!" Mari gasped.

Hermione's face grew red, "So i've been told."

Something else dawned on Mari, "And i've read articles about you and Ron Weasley, so is he like your boyfriend. You've got so much history. I wouldn't understand if not."

Hermione felt an immediate pang in her chest and tears pricked at her eyes at the mention of Ron. She began to explain, "Well actually-" but she was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Hello to all of you. Oh how it is so nice to see such fresh faces. You are the lucky few to be picked for this program and may I boast it is the best you can have." A round tall man stood in the front of the cafeteria addressing all the interns in the room. He had a dark beard and balding head. He looked to be italian by Hermione's guess.

"My name is Lorenzo Bianchi, the Research Center director. I am the head of this whole establishment so I will be here if anyone has any concerns about the satisfaction involving the program or any requests to be moved out of a group due to conflicts

"You all are about to embark on an amazing journey. Some of you will be able to face the pressure and rigorous work it takes to be the best and some of you will break and sadly to those will have to say _ciao._ Now I am going to break you all up into separate groups. Each group is assigned an experienced healer who will take you from department to department and assuring everyone gets the advanced education they are here for."

As he began to name out Healers and the people in their group, Hermione shook with anticipation.

She was startled when the name Weasley was called out. Hermione panicked, fearing Ron was here.

 _But he isn't a healer,_ she thought to herse _lf_.

Shortly after, her name was called as well. She was in his group, this had turned out to be a terrible experience already.

She stood and walked over to a crowd of 5 people standing around one tall person. She saw the back of him and his wild long red hair. Wait Ron didn't have wild long hair.

Now that she looked closer he was taller and more built than Ron. He quickly turned around and spotted Hermione behind him. He leapt towards her with a grand smile lighting up his face.

She was attacked by a mass of red hair and engulfed in a bear hug. They both pulled away simultaneously.

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed, "What are you doing here! I thought you were still in Romania".

Charlie laughed, his brilliant smile capturing Hermione. "I was in Romania a couple hundred years ago. But I came here and learned how to be a Healer of magical creatures. And now I'm your healer teacher."

Hermione was excited Charlie was her teacher. It was reassuring to see a familiar face in such a foreign place.

Charlie gave her a pat on the arm then directed his attention to the other five, who were standing around watching the reunion in awe.

"Alright so like I was saying before, I'm the group lead that is going to guide you through your journey here. Now I won't be holding your hand or nothing but I will help you when you need it and let you have some freedom as well. Be aware you all are gonna have to work together at some point, so get acquainted with each other and no fighting. This isn't the schoolyard anymore." Charlie quirked his brow in her direction.

Hermione took the time to look around her. She saw the blonde eccentric girl from earlier drinking in every word he was saying, a tall brown haired boy with glasses too large for his face, a slim red haired girl with perfect features and tanned skin, a toned italian man with a hard expression and slight beard, and lastly a platinum blonde guy leaning against the wall hoping to be kept invisible.

The platinum haired blonde was most definitely Malfoy. Malfoy spoke, "So Weasley who did you have to sleep with in order to work here". He scoffed at the red head Weasley.

Hermione bristled, "Honestly Malfoy, dont be such an ass. Some people dont have to bribe themselves into a program. But you can't relate, Huh Malfoy?"

Malfoy gave her a malicious glare, while Charlie laughed.

Addressing the other four group members he said, " and that is a prime example of schoolyard fighting. Which is not going to be tolerated." He looked at both Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione looked embarrassed and Malfoy looked annoyed.

Charlie continued, "So here are your badges," he pulled out six badges from his robe pocket. "Keep this pinned to your scrub pocket at all times. It is used to communicate with other healers in case of emergency and it allows patients and clients to identify who you are."

He handed them out to the correct owner and then stuffed his hands in is pocket. "Alright any questions?" No one spoke out. "Sounds good to me. And so we begin. Or as they say in Italy _iniziamo_."


End file.
